


Sucking Up

by AlafairFTW



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlafairFTW/pseuds/AlafairFTW
Summary: Drew does his best to impress the new 205 Live manager.





	Sucking Up

Due to the cold air chilling the arena, Imani decided against a formal gown. A tailored suit, she figured, would be a more practical choice.  announced as the first 205 Live GM, a position she didn’t get without a lot of hard work. Imani figured a major player in her hiring was her stint in Japan. She dominated in the scene across the country. The highlight of her was getting a chance to wrestle for New Japan Pro Wrestling. Granted, she came out of that match with a couple knots on her head, she was still grateful.

 

She would also be grateful for the ear-shattering pop she got when she came out for the announcement. Chants of her name and “This is awesome.” reverberated throughout the arena. Imani’s sea-foam green eyes flickered to across the ring and around the packed arena.  But there was no time to soak it in, she had a job to do.

 

She announced a 16-man tournament for the Cruiserweight Championship, culminating at Wrestlemania. It brought the young woman excitement to see the competition that would unfold. With a bow and a kiss to the WWE Universe, she headed backstage to watch the first match. While heading back to her office, she spotted a man holding a cheesy grin and a rather large bouquet of roses. His hair cut and his suit tailored, capped off a with red, white, blue pin used for some sort of campaign.

 

_ “Mr. Gulak, to what do I owe the pleasure?” _

 

_ “Ms. Janet, I want to welcome you to 205 Live! These are for you.” _

 

He handed her the flowers while still maintaining that shit-eating grin on his face. Imani looked him over and admired his grooming standards. Even though she never met Drew on her travels, she watched some of his matches. His hard-nosed mat wrestling is what got her hooked on him. Hooked wasn’t the right word, obsessed would be more appropriate. One of the reasons she jumped at the chance to be GM was to get to know him. She developed an attraction to a man she has never even met. She thought that this was her chance. Even if he was sucking up to her right now, she could use this to her advantage if played her cards right. She looked up at him with a slight chuckle at his kind gesture.

 

_ “Mr. Gulak, I can see right through your little smile. I won’t tolerate “sucking up”. _

 

_ “Ms. Janet I…...if I’m being honest, a woman such as yourself deserves such compliments. You are a rose among these inevitable thorns I call the other men in the locker room.” _

 

_ “Drew I’m not falling for your games, you’re going to have to prove yourself if you want to get on my good side.” _

 

_ “Alright Ms. Janet…...how about dinner after the show? I would like take you on a tour of the city. I am after all a hometown boy.” _

 

_ “Well Mr. Gulak, I haven’t seen the city since I was a little girl so I’ll take you up on that offer. BUT this little….”date” stays between us? You got it?” _

 

_ “Yes mam, I will see you later. And please, call me Drew.” _

 

“Call me Imani.”, she said as she sauntered her way pass Drew and back to her office.

 

Imani hasn’t seen the Liberty Bell since she was younger, and she was as bored then as she is now. Drew explaining the entire history of the city wasn’t helping either but at least it was endearing. Although, It did brought back warlike flashbacks of college all over again.

 

_ “Drew…...I have a history degree.” _

 

_ “Oh!I uh…...sorry for rambling. I get so passionate about home, ya know?” _

 

_ “It’s okay. It’s cute when you ramble. Passion is a great thing to have.” _

 

_ “Well thank you Ms. J- I mean Imani.” _

 

_ “You’re very welcome. Now where else should we go?” _

 

He took her all around the city. From walking down Boathouse Row to sitting on the steps of the Franklin Institute. She couldn’t help but feel butterflies by the fact he showed her the place he called home. He had his arm wrapped around her back, embracing under the moonlight. Drew turned to ask her a question, but became starstruck at the sight of her. Her lovely eyes gazed at silver gibbous hanging in the sky. The light of the moon illuminated her face, making her beautiful dark glow in the night. He broke the silence to keep himself from getting caught for staring.

 

_ “So how was the tour?” _

 

_ “It was great. I enjoyed it, tour guide was kind of cute too.” _

 

_ “Well, he does sometimes try to be a handsome fellow.” _

 

He slicked his hair back like a 1950s greaser, earning a laugh from the woman beside him. She stood up and smoothed out her dark blue dress pants before turning towards him. She leaned in and for a moment the thought of their lips colliding flooded his mind. Yet, a soft kiss to the right cheek brought him back to his senses.

 

_ “Drew it is getting late, I must be getting back to my room. I do appreciate you showing me these sights. I bid you, adieu.” _

 

He stopped her with a touch of her shoulder. Turning her around and gazing into her ocean-like orbs.

 

_ “Can I kiss you?” _

 

Drew saw her eyes go wide at the question. She stepped away and caused him to think that he went too far. This was his general manager after all, was he too brash in his approach? Too bold? While engrossed in his thoughts, Drew didn’t notice Imani stepping up and coming closer to him. Her bun of Senegalese twists only reaching the top of his chest. Her presence bringing him back from his thoughts.

 

“Yes. You may.”, Imani answered she wrapped her arms around his waist for warmth and comfort. Drew cradled her chin between his two fingers and leaned in, the world fell away. It was slow and soft. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them. She could feel the beating of his heart against her chest. He pulled away with his hand still holding her face. The moon reflecting off of her dark sienna skin. She looked like a goddess which made Drew feel unworthy of her being in that moment of beauty. He wanted that moment to last forever.

 

In her hotel room that is twilight and shadow, Drew stood close enough for Imani to breathe in his scent. His arms wrapped around her back and in one gentle pull their skin touched. She feel his hand in her hair, how he loves the way falls between his fingers, watching it tumble as he releases it. Then his hand moves down her cheekbones to her lips. They start to move like partners in a dance written for lifelong soulmates. Their bodies fit together as if they are two pieces of a puzzle, to fall into one another, to feel this natural rhythm. With a laugh he lifts her right off her feet. Carrying me toward the bed, letting me fall with a soft bounce on the mattress. We lock eyes for a moment, enough for us to feel safe with one another. Then he's all business, undoing her pants, pulling them off, kissing from her toes upward. His hands on her legs, always a little higher than the kisses. Her back arched in anticipation, knowing where his fingers will soon reach. Her head rocks back against the pillow as he does, the first moan escaping her lips. She removes her suit jacket and dress shirt while he climbs towards her sensitive parts. 

 

His fingers replaced his lips, his teeth, as he moved back down her body. When he came to her panties, she wailed as tongue and teeth pressed through the material. The lacy barrier increased the sensations on her swollen clitoris. Her hand found his hair, pulling him closer, harder.

 

Needing no further urging, he sat back on his knees and reached for the top of her panties. “I’ve been waiting all night to see this,” he said as he peeled them down her legs. “Beautiful. So smooth.”

 

When they were gone, he settled between her thighs, breathing picking up speed. A small flick of his tongue  nearly sent her over the edge.

 

_ “Sensitive. I love that.” _

 

Sliding his hands under her ass, he lifted her again. Their eyes met as he opened her with his thumbs. Before she could even react, he dove deep, his tongue blazing a trail down her welcoming slit.

 

_ “God, you taste so good. So wet for me already.” _

 

When he didn’t think she could take it any longer, his tongue plunged inside, his teeth scraping her outer lips. One finger, then two invaded, making me groan. Pleasure exploded as his teeth grazed her clitoris, his tongue sinking into her folds. Imani moaned and cried out his name, clutching the bed covers, anything to ground her. He licked and sucked and bit, eating her alive.

 

He pumped his fingers, hard and deep, twisting them as he did.

 

Imani was there, so close to the edge, every cell inside her contracted. He curled his fingers, and her beautiful eyes rolled back in her head.

 

“Feel good?” he asked, and she hoped he didn’t expect an answer. He stroked her there again, and she shuddered. “Ready to come?”

 

_ “Yes. Please.” _

 

The words came out in pants.

 

The flat of his tongue washed over her clit as his fingers began to move. I clutched at his hair, my nails digging into his scalp. He didn’t stop, only increased the intensity. The pressure. Everything.

 

Writhing, I was between wanting him to stop and wanting more when I exploded, screaming his name.

 

Trying to control her trembling body, she was  vaguely aware of him moving away and rolling on a condom. Then he was on top of her again, his hard cock nudging her entrance.

 

_ “Open your eyes.” _

 

She obeyed and stared up into his brown ones as the tip of his cock speared into her. She arched against the burn of of his entrance but didn’t close her eyes as her body absorbed him inch by inch. When he was  fully seated, he murmured, “You are so precious, feel so good,” and began to move.

 

His strokes were hard and powerful as their bodies pounded together. She was on fire, felt branded as they melted into one. His muscles worked under his fingers as she held on for dear life.

 

As he pounded into her, she was at his mercy. Bound by him. To him. He snapped his hips. Then, withdrawing enough that she felt the loss of him, filled her again in a soul shattering thrust.

 

There was a hard edge to Drew’s hunger right now. A deep, insatiable need that Imani felt down inside her soul.

 

Imani loved it. Loved the violent need driving him into her body as he sought his own release inside her. I loved the way her breasts rocked on her chest and the ache in her hips as I clamped her legs around his waist.

 

Without warning, he pulled out and flipped her over. Pulling her hips up until she was on my knees before thrusting inside her again. Gripping her by the back of the neck, he pushed down until her cheek was against the bed. He held her there as he grounded into he over and over.

 

Curling her fingers into the sheets, she surrendered to all he was doing to her. Surrendered to everything she felt. Everything he was doing. Everything she was feeling. It was all so good.   
He fucked her  mercilessly until she was screaming. The intensity drove her from one climax to another. They reached their climax as sweat glistened and trailed along their bodies. They laid in a heap of passion and tired limbs.

 

_ "Did I hurt you?" _

 

_ "No, I'm fine. Great actually." _

 

They would have to go back to being  manager and employee the next day. But for now, they weren’t gonna let go of this moment. Not for a second.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so thanks for supporting my works. I'm in the process of moving my fics from Tumblr to here so look out for more content soon!!
> 
> As always comments and criticisms are welcome!!


End file.
